A Symbol of No
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: What symbol is Leah rejecting that finally exposes the truth? And why is it driving Paul crazy? Did you ever wonder how Paul and Leah finally got to where they were in "Poisonous Cereal"? Well now is your chance with this short story! PREQUEL to "Poisonous Cereal" (read that first) *Rated for language.*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. It belongs to S. Meyers. All I own is my imagination._

 _ **A Symbol of No**_

"Oh, Leah honey you look nice. Where are you going?"-Sue gushed as she came into Leah's room.

"Ugh. Paul called me yesterday and told me to get dressed up and "have my ass ready by 6:30". I don't know where we're going or why the heck he has me getting dressed up. He knows I don't have anything nice. I had to borrow this dress."-Leah grumbled.

A part of her, heck everyone, was still surprised that she and Paul were not only dating but had been for a while. But in the end, it kind of sort of made complete sense. Who else would want the two violent, irrational maniacs?

Sue smiled as she walked up behind Leah in the mirror.

"He just wants to do something special for you probably. Switch things up."-she offered.

"Paul?"-Leah said as a reminder of who they were talking about. Sue made a face realizing she's right.

"Well you two rarely get to go out with patrol and wolf stuff."-she said as she started fixing Leah's curls that she was obviously getting frustrated with trying to style.

"We go out all the time. Half of the time Sam sticks us with patrolling together too."-Leah said. It was only because those punks complained about patrolling with them so Sam stuck them together alone.

"That's not really alone time now is it? Besides you never get a chance to get dressed up. This is new. I think it's a nice gesture on his part. Be nice to him Leah…for once."-Sue said laughing at the end.

"Never."-Leah said, turning to look at her profile.

"Whether you admit it or not you two are serious now-" Leah went to cut her off but Sue held her hand up. "He's trying Leah. He's been trying even harder for the past couple of months."-Sue said earnestly. Leah sighed and turned to face her.

"I guess you're right. He's an idiot but he's my idiot."-she mumbled. Just then a horn honked.

"He's here."-Sue said but couldn't help shake her head at his loud honking. Leah growled and squinted her eyes and stormed to the window that was facing the driveway.

"Hey! I'm a lady so get your ass outta the truck and ring the bell like a fucking gentleman!"-she screamed down.

Sue looked down and shook her head. Her daughter would never have a filter, she's accepted it now. Plus she did have a point .

Paul leaned over and stuck his head out of the passenger side window and started honking the horn again.

"Leah get your ass down here. We're gonna be late!"-he shouted.

"No! Come to the house to get me. I'm a lady damnit!"-she screamed back.

At this point people walking by either smiled or shook their heads. Leah and Paul's relationship was anything but normal and all of La Push had become accustomed to the two crazy wolves arguing.

Seth and Jacob were on the couch watching television and muted it to listen to the show Leah and Paul were putting on instead. Sue figured it was time for her to step in before they phased.

"Hi Paul."-She smiled, stepping from behind Leah's much taller frame.

Mid-insult Paul shut up.

"Oh uh, Hi Mrs. Clearwater. Lovely weather we're having isn't it."-he said. They all looked to the sky to see nothing but gray clouds…as usual.

Paul got out of the beat-up truck and made his way to the door. He might be uncouth but he respected the elders of their nation and was somewhat scared of Sue. She looked just like her but she was the opposite of Leah. You know sane. For some reason a sane Leah look-a-like scared him. Not the one who could actually phase and kill him.

"That's what I thought. I trained you better than that."-Leah smiled down smugly. Paul went to say something but bit his lip.

"Get your ass down here Clearwater."-he said with a fake smile plastered on his face as he looked up at her so Leah's wolf ears would hear.

Sue swatted Leah on the butt.

"Come on Leah."-she said and they made their way down stairs as he rang the bell.

Seth got up to answer it.

"Who is it?"-he asked holding back a laugh. He looked at Jacob who came running over.

"Open the door Seth. You know who it is."-Paul grumbled.

"I'm sorry we don't know anyone by that name."-Jacob quipped. They both started laughing.

"Jacob open the door before I rip off its hinges and make you eat them."-Paul snapped.

"Boys let him in."-Sue shook her head. No matter how old these wolves got they never matured.

Seth opened the door for a scowling Paul.

"Oh Paul it's you. Why didn't you say anything? If I'd known I would've let you in right away."-Seth smiled. Paul shoved him.

"Hi, Sue."-he said as he came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Paul. Don't you look handsome. I hear you're taking my daughter out somewhere nice."-Sue smiled.

"Yup. Come on Leah."-he said and walked towards the door. She didn't move.

"Leah…"-he called when he didn't hear her behind him.

"That's not how you talk to your girlfriend."-she said. Seth and Jacob giggled at the vein in Paul's neck.

"Leah honey hi. How was your day? Get your ass in the car!"-Paul shouted. Next thing he knows he's whacked with a paper.

"From now on that's how I'll punish you while you're being housebroken. Bad dog."-Leah said before she whacked him again and switched pass him to the car.

"I swear I'm about to call off the whole thing."-Paul grumbled, balling his fist. Seth and Jacob's laughing didn't help or Sue's for that matter. Paul closed the door hard enough to slam but soft enough that it didn't break.

"Leah is the only one I've seen who can rile him up like that without making him phase. I don't know how she does it."-Seth mused.

"One of these days they're going to kill each other."-Sue said as she walked to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Yeah in the bedroom."-Jacob figured. Wolves that temperamental had to be great in the sack. Jacob could only imagine their honeymoon if they ever got married.

"That's disgusting-"

"Hey I'm just saying."

"Real disgusting Jacob thanks."-the two wolves exchanged.

"You boys hungry?"-Sue called and at that they pushed each other to get to the table first.

Outside Leah stood at the car door waiting for Paul, only to have him walk right pass her to go to the driver's side and hop in. He revved the engine.

"Well?"-he said as he rolled down the passenger side window.

"You didn't open my door."-Leah said.

"You've got arms."-Paul said

"Get your ass out of the car and…Paul!"-Leah called as he pulled off. "No he didn't!"

He backed up laughing.

"Aright get in I'm just joking."-he said.

When Leah angrily reached for the handle Paul pulled up again and again. He was so amused he missed when she finally caught up to the car and ripped the door clean off.

"Leah what the heck!"-he screamed, hopping out.

"Drive that."-she twirled her neck and switched back up the driveway to the house.

"They're arguing again."-Seth said.

"You mean they didn't even make it out of the driveway?"-Sue asked, jogging to the window.

"You're surprised?"-Jacob asked shocked.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"You're the one who asked me to get dressed up and go out in the first place. If you were too preoccupied, you never should've asked me. It's not like we go out like this that often anyway. You haven't even complimented me and I got all dressed up."-Leah screamed. She crossed her arms and looked away.

And to think her mother had her convinced Paul was "trying". Fat chance. _Most_ of the time he does get her door and things like that, but she felt insulted that she'd gotten dressed up just for him and he hadn't even complimented her and was rushing her like she was an inconvenience. He was being a jerk more than usual.

Paul could tell she was genuinely upset and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry."-Paul huffed.

He hated apologizing but if anybody could get him to eat a serving of humble pie it was Leah. She was right too. He was just nervous. He had to be to not see how smoking she looked. She had on a black off the shoulder dress that stopped a little pass the knee and clung to every curve. She had on yellow pumps that made her eye level to his six feet five and a necklace that he'd carved her when he first started catching feelings for her.

He walked closer, slowly, no need to rile her any further, and turned her chin to face him.

"I'm sorry Leah I should've got out and came to the door."- he admitted but she still didn't look at him. "And I should've opened the car door instead of pulling off every time you tried to get in."-he chuckled a little by accident. The look she cut him shut him up.

"Prick."-she muttered.

"You look beautiful."-he offered and to her stubborn silence he continued. "I see you still have the necklace I made you three years ago."-he noted pridefully. Unconsciously, Leah looked down at it and started fiddling with it. "I'd say more but Seth would hear me."-Paul smiled. Leah rolled her eyes but he could see a smile forming. He took hthat as his sign and tilted her head and laid one on her.

"Will you do the honor of escorting me to dinner beautiful?"-he asked. He was so corny sometimes.

"I would but how are we going to get there?"-Leah asked, nodding towards the truck with no passenger door.

"Oh crap I forgot you ripped off my door. Thanks a lot Leah!"-Paul shouted, stomping over to inspect it.

"Oops. Sorry Paulie."-she smiled guiltily.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't gonna fix my truck Clearwater!"-he shouted. She went over and laid a kiss on him much like he did her. She was better at showing and not telling apologies.

"It's just a door."-he breathed after they pulled away. He had a goofy grin on his face.

Leah smiled and Paul growled. Before he could do _whatever_ it was he was about to do, Jacob ripped the door open.

"Here take them just stop!"-he shouted, throwing the keys to his car.

"Thanks Black!"-Leah called and Paul grabbed her hand and they ran to the car, Paul opening her door, and took off.

 _P+L=P+L=P+L=P+L_

"A restaurant? And a nice one? Since when do wolves go to restaurants?"-Leah asked as they were ushered to their table.

"Since today."-Paul said.

"But it's nice. You don't have any money."-she pointed out. Paul shoved her chair forward after she sat down. She squinted her eyes at him.

"I've been saving for it for the last three months."-he admitted.

"Three months?"-Leah asked shocked.

"Yes three months."-he huffed.

"So this wasn't just planned but _planned_ planned? What's going on?"-she asked suspiciously.

"Oh my goodness would you shut the hell up and just order!"-Paul exclaimed. Some patrons turned their noses up but remained silent because of Leah and Paul's sizes.

"From what, the appetizer menu only or the free breadsticks?'-Leah snarked.

"One more word and I'll order and you'll just sit there and watch me eat."-Paul hissed, throwing his napkin in his lap.

"You know usually you don't pms so much. You're acting strange what's up with you?"-Leah asked, looking him over.

"Just order so we can eat."-Paul said in a calm voice.

"How romantic. Pick a temperature already. Hot or cold?"-she mumbled.

They actually got through the entire dinner without arguing or insulting each other. It was really nice and ended up being romantic. But, Leah noticed Paul was acting nervous. His leg wouldn't sit still, he couldn't stop sweating no matter how many times he dabbed himself. She would talk and he would just sit there zoned out, and she could feel him looking at her intently throughout the evening.

"Would you like the check now sir?"-the waiter asked.

"Not yet. Could you give us a minute please?"-Paul asked.

"Paul are you ok?"-Leah asked concerned. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath before taking a deep breath and standing in front of her.

"What are you doing-"

"Shh let me get this out."-he said and cleared his throat before getting on one knee.

"Oh my God!"-Leah gasped into her hand. Paul took her left hand in his and pulled out a ring box. Other patrons saw and smiled, looking on.

"Leah I know our relationship is…unusual and we fight all of the time, but we both understand that that's just how we are and it's our way of showing affection for each other. You've had it rough with being the only female to ever phase, probably ever will phase, and being in the minds of idiot males. I'm the first serious relationship you've had since that whole imprinting debacle with Sam and Emily and I know it terrifies you that I'll imprint and leave you like he did or you'll do it to me. But we both know we're so stubborn that we'd just break our imprints and get right back together."-Paul said and Leah chuckled with tears in her eyes. "So what I'm asking you is to trust that, no imprint is going to come between us. No other man is man enough to handle you not even those alphas of ours. And no other woman is woman enough handle me or even get my attention. But you Leah, you have it, you have me and I want to keep it that way. So what do you say to an old fashioned marriage between two people who aren't imprinted? Leah will you marry me?"-Paul asked.

Finally the day had come when he was going to ask Leah to marry him. He thought he'd pass out before dinner was over but he did it. Now all he needed to hear was a three-letter word. When Leah smiled he smiled and began opening the box.

"Paul my answer is an absolute…no!"-Leah said disgusted.

"What?"-Paul asked shocked.

"Is that supposed to be the ring?"-she asked looking at the open ring box.

"Yeah what's wrong?"-Paul asked confused. He thought it was nice and it took him an entire month to find it. Well, it took him an entire month to find the cheapest thing he could find but still.

"That little ass ring?"-Leah said.

"You don't like it?"-he asked. Patrons began either turning around to pretend they weren't listening as to spare Paul some embarrassment or leaned closer to see the spectacle.

"Like it? I can't even see it!"-Leah exclaimed as she stood up.

"Hold up. You mean to tell me you're turning me down because the ring is small?"-Paul asked standing.

"Yup."-Leah nodded.

"I don't have any money how the hell am I supposed to get you a bigger ring?"-Paul shouted, shoving the ring box in her face. Leah slapped his hand.

"You're a wolf break into a jewelry store and steal one."-she whispered as if it was obvious. He gawked at her.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to break into a jewelry store."-he hissed. They lowered their voices since they were talking about phasing and uh…theft!

"Because you've never stolen before right?"-Leah said, crossing her arms.

"Oh my goodness that was like ages ago. I don't do that anymore. And besides, where would I put the ring if I'm phased? I'd have to swallow it. Is that what you want? Do you want a shit ring because I'd have to shit it out in order to get it back."-he hissed.

"It'd be better than that…dust mite you call a ring."-she waved her hand dismissively at the ring box.

"I can't believe this."-Paul threw his hands up.

"Go and get a ring I don't need a telescope to see it with and then I'll say yes. M'k"-she said, grabbed her clutch and switched out of the restaurant.

Paul stood there with his mouth open before slamming money on the table. Luckily he's too crazy to be embarrassed.

"Sir it's been comped."-the waiter said; he tried not to make eye contact. They were so going to talk about this in the kitchen. A man sitting by their table felt for Paul and had quickly paid for his tab the moment things went left so Paul could make a hasty retreat. Paul snatched his money up and stormed out after Leah.

Back at the Clearwater house the pack was hanging out watching a movie.

"Uh oh."-Embry said as he went over to the window.

"What is it? A leech?"-Sam asked, getting ready to take off.

"Nope, Leah and Paul are back and they're arguing."-he said. He has the best hearing in the pack so he could hear them before everyone else.

"Oh God when don't they."-Seth said.

"No, this is different."-Embry said and they got up and went outside just as they pulled into the driveway.

Leah had hopped out with Paul right behind her. Sue came downstairs to see what was going on.

"I can't believe you Leah."-Paul screamed.

"Well believe it."-Leah screamed back.

"What's going on?'-Sue asked

"I asked Leah to marry me."-Paul said to the room. Everyone gasped before clapping. This made sense. Paul proposed so it's only natural that they'd be arguing.

"No it gets better. She said _no_!"-he shouted. Every gasped again and looked at Leah.

"Leah, how could you?"-Emily asked. Yeah she was there going over recipes with Sue. Leah looked at her like she was scum and Emily shut right up.

"Leah honey why'd you say no? I mean it's your right but…"-Sue asked trying to get to the bottom of things.

"You wanna know why Sue? Because the ring is, what'd you call it, a dust mite!"-Paul exclaimed.

"Ouch."

"Damn that's cold."-some said.

"Leah you didn't?"-Seth whined.

"Yup I sure did. I'll say yes when he presents me with a proper ring. Until then bye bitch."-Leah shrugged and went upstairs, slamming her door.

Everybody just stood there looking at Paul or trying _not_ to look at Paul. Awkward.

"Uh…I'll go talk to her Paul. See if I can talk some sense into her. It'll be alright."-Sue offered, pat him on the shoulder and went to talk to Leah.

"So uh, the rabbit is in one piece, right?"-Jacob smiled. Paul threw his keys at him, opened the door ripping its hinges and phased mid stride off into the woods.

"Dude your sister is brutal."-Quil laughed.

"I know."-Seth sighed

* * *

 ** _AN_** _: Hope you like! I've been wanting to write this forever. Finally I did it. After I wrote it I had to go back and reread Poisonous Cereal to ensure I was consistent with the content and thankfully I was. I cringed at how cheesy the last chapter in PC was though *gag* but it made sense to balance out their crazy. Things seem to disappear, add on or switch up when I upload my docs. It's weird and annoying.  
_

 _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read and I need you to review…or I'll make you watch the new fast and furious movie. I mean seriously enough already! Like they're still doing those? There is no way it's making a profit. They should've stopped at around FIVE. Goodness *uncle Si voice*. And to top it off nobody in that movie can act. Just no for the love of humanity NO!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 2:_ _**The Second Time Around**_

About a week had passed and Leah and Paul ruined just about all of their clothes from phasing during arguments with one another. Sam stopped putting them on patrol together at first, but it was so unbearable for the other wolves that he put them back on patrol with each other alone and hoped that would force them to either talk things out or see what was going on in each other's heads. Sam hated to admit it but he was a little happy Leah turned down Paul's proposal…a little.

Today Leah and Paul were supposed to patrol the midnight shift but it was already two hours in and Paul was nowhere to be found. Until now.

" _Where the hell have you been? Patrol started at twelve not two!_ "- Leah mentally fumed.

" _Oh shove it Clearwater. Be lucky I'm even doing this again at all."_ -Paul said and before she could ask him what he meant, and cuss him out, she noticed he was looking for her location and when he found it, phased back out. He didn't need to know where she was. He had his route to patrol and she had hers.

Grumbling to herself, Leah was back to patrolling when she heard movement in a brush and crawled over, wiggled her wolf booty and pounced.

" _Paul_!"-she shouted but of course he couldn't hear her. Leah was on top of him in wolf form snarling at him.

"You know I never thought about it until now but we could literally do it doggy style."-he said thoughtfully. Leah growled and snapped her teeth at him. He laughed.

"What's wrong with you sneaking up on me like that? If I hadn't recognized your smell while jumping I could've killed you!"-Leah said. She'd ran behind a tree to phase and dress.

"So you _do_ care about me?"-Paul laughed and Leah punched him.

"Of course I care about you prick."-she punched him in the stomach.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing. I never would've guessed by last week."- he said and she decked him good on the chin.

Paul slumped forward on one knee and when he didn't get up right away Leah rushed in front of him.

"Paul I know you aren't hurt."-she said but was really, somewhat concerned.

"Yes I am. I'm hurt you turned down my proposal."-he said, still not sitting up. Leah sighed and put her hands on her hips. Paul looked up at her and took her hand still on one knee.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing?"-Leah squealed.

"Let's try this again."-Paul started and proceeded to repeat everything he'd said to Leah a week ago in the restaurant. He was more confident this time around because he _knew_ she'd say yes. "So will you marry me?"-he asked.

Leah smiled wide as Paul opened the box. She gaped at the massive ring inside. It was beautiful. He put it on her finger and she clutched it to her chest and looked down at him with a huge smile on her face.

"I know I was acting crazy and I'm sorry…I wasted my time with this second proposal."-she said, pulling her hand away as she growled at the ring.

"What?"-Paul shouted, jumping to his feet. He was _really_ confused this time.

"What is that smell?"-she said, sniffing around erratically.

"What do you mean?"-Paul asked nervously when Leah sniffed the ring.

"Ugh it's the ring? God what is that?"-she gagged, sniffing in a circle.

"Nothing. I don't smell anything."-Paul said too quickly. Leah stopped spinning and squinted at him and looked at the ring suspiciously before slowly sniffing it again.

"It's the ring."-Leah said, sniffing it profusely.

"No it isn't."-Paul said, sweating.

"Yes, yes it is."-Leah said as a look of recognition spread across her face.

"It's a shit ring. Remember I was going to have to swallow it. That's why it took so long for me to ask you again. I was waiting for it. Here give it back and I'll have it professionally cleaned."-Paul said as he tried to get the ring back. He knew this was a bad idea. Leah's eyes widened.

"Oh…my…God. It smells like a leech!"-she held her hand with the ring away from her.

"Leah it's not what you think-"

"You went to the leeches for my engagement ring?"-she shouted.

"Ok so maybe it is what you think. How the hell else did you expect me to get a big ass ring?"-Paul shouted back, shaking her hand.

"Steal it like I said!"-she threw her hands up. When it touched her skin when she brought her hand down she held it away from her again and started gaging.

"I would've shat it out. You want a shit ring over a leech ring?"-Paul asked astounded. It took him days to stop growling at the _idea_ of going to the leeches for the ring in the first place.

"Yes! Do you even know me?"-Leah asked insulted.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe this. You said the ring was too small so I got you a bigger one. Now the ring is too leechy? You're crazy!"-he pulled at his hair and laughed humorlessly.

"You just don't get it?"-Leah said. She pulled off the ring and threw it at him before phasing, ripping his shirt she always wore when patrolling, and took off.

"No I don't get it that's the problem!"-Paul shouted after her at the top of his lungs. He started fighting the air and kicking at rocks that weren't there.

Back at Sam's house, the pack was eating he and Emily out of a house. Two something in the morning and they were up eating.

"I hear angry footsteps and they're heavy so it's probably Paul in wolf form."-Embry said.

"Oh great. Emily move the good plates."-Sam advised as he got up to open the door.

Paul beat him to it, snatching the door open. He stood there naked and heaving.

"What'd Leah do this time?"-Jared asked without looking up from his food. If Paul was mad it was something Leah did and vice versa. It's like these two aren't happy unless they make each other angry.

"She turned down my proposal."-he exclaimed. Emily's eyes were wide while trying to look everywhere but at Paul privates. She quickly grabbed some plates and shuffled to the kitchen. On occasion the male pack members forget themselves, leaving the imprints and Leah with a sight full.

"But we know that already."-Quil said confused.

"I just asked her again."-Paul said through clenched teeth.

"Oh."

"Ouch."

"She's crazy man."

"Emily is in the kitchen she'll fix you a plate. Go on."-Sam encouraged, patting Paul on the back. "Put some pants on first!"-he called. As he closed the front door, with his back to the room, he smiled. She turned him down again.

Back at the Clearwater house Sue jumped out of bed and went down stairs with a bat. The Clearwater home wasn't used to being afraid of intruders with two giant wolves living there but neither Seth nor Leah were at home so any human folk in the house was on their own.

"Leah!"-Sue gasped when she saw her naked daughter pacing back and forth talking to herself.

"What happened? What'd he do?"-she sighed, dropping the bat. She knew it was about Paul. It's always about Paul; he's always making her angry.

"He proposed."-Leah muttered.

"I know honey he asked you last week."-Sue said confused.

"No he proposed again _tonight_."-Leah muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh. So…"-With Leah and Paul, Leah could've very well said yes and she'd still end up pacing the living room floor angrily. Those two are truly two of a kind. Thank God.

"I turned him down."-Leah offered before plopping on the couch. She threw her head back with her shoulders slumped.

"Honey."-Sue sighed. She grabbed a blanket from the downstairs closet and wrapped it around Leah as she sat next to her.

"Why do you keep turning him down? I know you love him and you want to marry him. This is crazy even for you."-Sue asked and patiently waited for Leah to start talking. Sue knew something about Paul's proposals bothered her and she couldn't figure out what is was.

Leah sighed and told her mother what was really upsetting her.

 _ **L+P=L+P=L+P**_

A month and a half had gone by since Paul's last proposal attempt. Neither had talked to the other or even tried. to. They avoided each other as much as possible. Leah was still hot under the collar that Paul had gone to the Cullens for an engagement ring but her talk with Sue helped her see she was irrational with how she handled things and that she owed him a serious apology. She felt guilty and didn't know what to say but at the same time she didn't want him to propose to her again. She felt like her reaction to the proposals meant she wasn't ready and the way he proposed showed _he_ wasn't ready. That's what she told herself. Avoiding Paul was her best option.

Paul on the other hand hadn't said a word to her, hadn't looked at her, ignored her when he saw her at meetings, in the store or on the street. He even asked to be switched off patrol with Leah. He hadn't even tried contacting her. At least that's what she thought. He had called the next day after his second failed proposal and Sue answered but Leah was out. After talking to Leah the previous night, Sue knew she had to intervene for the sake of Leah and Paul's relationship and everyone's sanity. She told him to come over so she could talk to him and when she saw him she couldn't help but smile at how pitiful her looked. His shoulder were slumped, his eyes were red from not sleeping and his hairs was wild from pulling it. After she sat him down and explained things to him, Paul knew what he had to do.

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _: Hope you like! Thanks for the faves/comments/follows they are much loved muah! If you haven't already check out my new stories_ _ **Love Bites: A Tale of the Bee**_ _and_ _updated **Blackwater AZ Never Before**_ _._

 _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read and then I need you to review…and I'll bake you some cheese cake! I'm an avid lover of cheese cake but it cost so much so I wanted to see if there was a good recipe I could find and bake it myself. I did! It's so simple and not expensive. Plus it's all natural no added chemicals or anything. After making it myself I know they inflate the price of cheese cake greatly. So next time you want cheese cake instead of paying $15 plus dollars try to make it yourself!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Conclusion…

Chap 3: _**Third Times the Charm**_

It was Thursday morning and the pack was gathered in the kitchen, well most of the pack. Leah was sitting quietly in the living room looking out the window; she hasn't had an appetite for weeks since she and Paul seemingly broke up. Paul simply wasn't there and Leah hasn't seen any sight of him all week. Everyone kept throwing her glances and offering her food and checking on her. They're very worried.

"Leah I need you to patrol by the cliffs today."-Sam said during the impromptu meeting at breakfast.

"Ok."-she said quietly. It wasn't even her day to patrol! No arguing, no fighting, no cussing, nothing! The pack looked between each other worriedly.

It was weird. Her and Paul had been acting completely differently. Leah was quiet and agreeable while Paul was distant and unreadable. It was freaking everyone out. No yelling or phasing or death stares at each other or other members of society. It was unnatural. All this time they thought they wanted the crazy duo to calm down and act sane, but now that they have they hate it. Neither one of them was themselves and both of them were sad. Especially Leah; Paul just hid it better.

Everyone thought it was a bad idea when these two initially got together but in the two and a half years they've been together, it was weird to think of them apart. They just worked and complimented each other well. So, to see them separate was a hard blow for everyone. They liked them together and believe it or not, it helped tame both emotional wolves. Sam who'd been a little happy at Leah turning Paul down was now worried about the both of them and now wishes she'd accepted. She deserves to be happy and he'd put her through enough with his imprint debacle. Paul is one of his best friends and he wants him to be happy too. If there was a way he could help, he would.

"Bye Leah."-pack members called when she got up to go patrol.

"Bye."-she said quietly with a small wave, not even looking at them.

"Bye Leah."-Emily called. Leah ignored her. She wasn't _that_ sad.

Everyone went to the door and watched her disappear into the woods with her head down and shoulders slumped.

"I feel bad for them."-Seth pouted. He lives with Leah so he knows just how bad it is.

"I get the feeling things will start looking up soon…"-Sam smiled.

Leah slowly walked to the cliffs and was just about to take off her shirt to phase when she saw Paul siting on the edge. She went to turn around and quietly slip out but stopped, biting her lip. She wanted to talk to Paul and patch things up and maybe even accept his ring. The dust mite because there was no way she'd wear a leech ring. She fiddled with her fingers while turning back around and slowly walked towards him.

"Hi Paul."-she said quietly. He kept his back to her and said nothing. After a pause she tried again. "Hi Paul."-she said a little louder while she walked closer to him. He said nothing and kept looking out at the ocean.

She looked for words to say but couldn't think of anything so she did the one thing she could. The one thing that was boiling up each second he just sat there with his back to her. She yelled at him.

"You know what? Sit there, ignore me, don't talk to me. I don't care. I'm trying to have a conversation with you and even apo…apolo… _admit_ wrong doing and you won't even look at me or wave, nothing!"-she stomped her foot and shoved him. She might be apologetic but actually saying the word was another thing.

"I was wrong ok. I'm sorry."-Leah growled. Paul actually flinched at that. Leah apologizing? He almost turned around for that one. She couldn't stop now that she started. "I shouldn't have humiliated you like that, I shouldn't have turned down your proposal the way I did, I shouldn't have told you to steal. I shouldn't have ignored you all this time and _forced_ you to talk to me. I love you Paul and I have for a while and I want to be with you, no one else. I can't even blame my fear of the stupid imprint because you were right when you said we'd both probably just fight it."-she was done being angry and was crying now and kneeled down next to him on his right side. "We're crazy. Our relationship is crazy but it works for us. We argue over nothing but we always make up without even having to say a word. But this time is different and it's scaring me. I hurt you and I can never take it back no matter how much I want to. But, I'm sorry Paul. I _really_ am. I love you and I want to be with you and I can only hope that you still want to be with me."-she said and at his lack of motion after several moments she felt defeated and went to get up.

Paul grabbed her hand preventing her from leaving.

"Just let me go. I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore."-she whispered to try and stop the knot in her throat. Paul wouldn't let her hand go but yanked her to sit next to him.

He didn't say anything and she couldn't even see all of his face because he had on a hat. He sat there holding her hand and they looked out over the ocean in strained silence for a while.

"I already know."-Paul finally said. Leah jumped at the sudden sound of his deep voice.

"You already know what?"-she asked. He turned to face her and took his hat off. Leah could see dried up tears on his face and he had red eyes. He was crying?

"Everything you said to me I already know."-he admitted, fiddling with her ring finger.

"Then why didn't' you stop me."-she complained and started grumbling under her breath. Paul smiled.

"I needed to _hear_ it for myself Leah. Knowing it and hearing it are two different things."-he said.

"How do you know?"-she asked with a side eye.

"I had a long talk with your mom the day after you turned me down…the _second_ time."-he started.

" _I heard Leah turned you down again."-Sue started. Paul looked a mess and like he'd been in wolf form all his life, just now learning how to phase to human. His hair was wild, his eyes were red and sunken from a sleepless stressful night, his shoulders were slumped and he had worry lines all over his beautiful frowning face._

" _Great."-he grumbled. He pushed the plate of food Sue had given him away and put his head in his hand. She knew it was bad._

" _I had a talk with Leah. While I don't agree with how she went about it I can understand from her perspective as a wolf and as a woman why she did it."-She started. That got Paul's attention._

" _Well can I be in on this secret."-he asked sarcastically, but sat back in his seat with slumped shoulders._

" _Leah admitted, after thinking about it, that she was trying to find a reason to turn you down."-Sue started but Paul jumped up._

" _You mean she really doesn't want to marry me?"-he exclaimed. Sue grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat._

" _No far from it."-she laughed, shaking her head._

" _I don't understand."-Paul said frustratingly. He plopped his hands on the table and tossed his head back before putting his head back in his hand. Sue, with much effort, removed his hands and shook him a little._

" _Wolves imprinting is supposed to be rare, right? At the most maybe two per pack. But with this generation there were three wolves who imprinted almost right after they phased and we're not even going to count that mess with Jacob before Nessie ran off with Nahual."-Sue shivered. Imprinting is for stronger wolves but Jacob, the alpha heir, imprints on a leech? It broke when she ran away? Come on son._

" _I know."-Paul shivered._

" _Imprinting is normal for you wolves. Leah might hate it but that tells you without question who your soulmate is. Well, neither you nor Leah are imprinted."-she said._

" _But shouldn't that be a_ good _thing?"-Paul asked confused._

" _In the land of humans yes because it's how we function. But you all aren't normal humans. Leah isn't scared that you two might imprint and leave each other anymore, she's scared that you aren't soulmates. You two don't have the imprint telling you that you're meant to be together so how does she know you are?"-she explained._

" _Oh."-Paul nodded. It was starting to make sense._

" _Leah might not like or completely accept what happened but she understands why Sam and Emily are married. The imprint, fate, destiny, the spirits all those things, chose them for each other and told them they were to be together. Not before Sam broke up with Leah but that's neither here nor there. Quil and Clair are going to be married because the imprint chose them as soulmates. Same with Jared and Kim. They know they're supposed to be with each other and that's that. But how do_ you _know and vice versa, that you're meant to be together? If you were mere humans you'd know but you aren't."-She concluded._

" _She's afraid I'll leave_ because _we're not imprinted."-Paul realized. He sat back in his chair feeling a weight lifted. It drove him crazy not knowing what exactly Leah's problem was because she was acting irrational even for her._

" _Yup."-Sue nodded._

" _That actually makes a lot of sense."-Paul mused._

" _She feels like if you were meant to be together you would've imprinted on her and since you haven't you're meant to be with someone else and she's meant to be alone because she's "a freak" of wolf nature. Because you aren't imprinted she thinks you both will get hurt in the end because you didn't really love each other like you thought. If you left for an imprint you left because of your soulmate. If you leave without an imprint it's because of her."-she grabbed his hand. Paul sat quietly, thinking that over before finally coming to a conclusion._

" _That's stupid."-he said with finality. What the hell is wrong with Leah? Only she has the ability to despise imprinting and be upset that she's not imprinted all in the same breath._

" _Tell me about it."-Sue chuckled._

" _Your daughter is an idiot. It makes sense but she's still an idiot."-he smiled. Sue laughed._

" _There is more though."-she cautioned pointing at him. She didn't look so sympathetic anymore._

" _Uh oh."-he leaned back._

" _You know in our tribe we take our symbols very,_ very _seriously and the time thought and effort we put into them. It literally means everything."-she said pointedly._

" _Right."-he nodded not knowing where this was going._

" _One look at the ring you got her and she knew you only got it because it was the cheapest not because you actually cared or put effort into it."-Sue said pointedly, crossing her arms. Paul looked away whistling. Sue swatted his arm. "My daughter is no fool she knew it. It's not the price or the size that bothered her. Why would she want a ring or wear a ring that's supposed to be a symbol of how you feel about her when you didn't even put feeling into the ring to begin with?"-Sue asked._

" _Well I got her a bigger ring like she wanted!"-he tried defending himself._

" _Like_ she _wanted? No Paul. You got her a bigger ring because you didn't care. Whatever she said was fine as long as it got the result you wanted. A yes. For goodness sakes Paul, you didn't even pick it out and didn't have decency enough to sterilize it before you gave it to her like she wouldn't be able to smell it. That ring is a symbol. Her saying yes is acceptance of the symbol. There was no effort, no emotion, no care, no thought and no time put into that ring. You deserved what you got! "-Sue scoffed. She was getting angry just thinking about it. Now she sees why Leah turned him down like she did. Especially the second time._

" _I did try to clean it. I could barely stand it myself."-he scrunched his face._

" _But Leah would have?"-Sue countered. Paul scratched his head knowing she was right. "Leah didn't really want a bigger ring or for you to break into a jewelry store. I still can't believe she said that. She wanted you to actually care about the symbol of your love for her and your lives intertwining forever. Breaking into a store, in her crazy world, and risking arrest and exposing our secret would prove you cared. So, when you just bought the cheapest thing that didn't help with her fear or make it seem like you loved her. And going to cold ones…goodness Paul."-Sue shook her head. He is truly stupid._

" _Damn I messed up."-he sighed, slumping forward. How could he have been so stupid. He'd disrespected their relationship by offering an unsuitable symbol. He was in the wrong in many ways and he's sure Taha Aki wasn't happy with him. Leah was right. But he just wanted to be married to her and start his life with her so he rushed on the ring. The ring, the symbol._

 _He had to fix this._

" _I think Leah will realize she went about things all wrong and she'll come around. But, you have to show her you care and present a proper symbol. Like you did with her necklace. You wanted to be with her so bad and so you gave her a symbol of your feelings with that hand-crafted necklace. That necklace is what sold Leah on finally going out with you. A symbol can be just as good as an imprint."-Sue concluded._

 _Paul sat pondering everything. It all made sense now. It was right in front of his face and he of all people should've been able to see it. But now he knew what he had to do._

" _Thanks Sue!"-he exclaimed, smiling. He jumped up and gave her a huge hug and kiss before running for the door._

" _Where are you going?"-she called from the table._

" _It's going to take a while I need to get started!"-he called and in his excitement slammed the door. It broke and fell._

" _Um…I'll get the pack to fix it for you right away."-he said poking his head in the doorway. He smiled and took off. Sue smiled and shook her head._

" _Life as a pack mother."-she said to herself while looking down at her door._

"So I get it Leah and I'm sorry I didn't see it before now. I was such a fool and can't believe you've put up with me this long. I deserved what I got."-he said. Leah looked away at the water. She was angry Sue had told him such a private thing but was glad her mom told him about their conversation because now he understood how she felt and didn't have to try to explain it herself.

"It's no big deal. I guess I over reacted."-she said quietly. He squeezed her hand.

"It is a big deal. We're not just in love and want to get married like the normal world. We belong to a world where your soulmate is tied to you with an invisible string and can kill you just by _rejecting_ you. But there's something you need to understand that I think you and the other wolves don't. Imprinting is for the weak Leah."-Paul said and she looked at him.

"How?"-she asked.

"They're so simpleminded and weak that they can't even find a woman on their own. They literally need the spirits to get one. They need Taha Aki to play match maker come on! They don't even imprint for love or because they want to. They imprint for stronger wolves. I feel sorry for them actually."-he shrugged.

"I guess you're right."-she said thoughtfully.

"But us? Leah and Paul? No way. You're so strong willed and determined that you became the first and only female wolf. And I might not be alpha but I'm strong as hell and individualistic. Not to mentioned we're the best-looking ones on the reservation."-he winked.

"True."-she laughed. He nudged her head with his.

"If imprinting is for the weak why would we imprint? Our love is so strong that even the spirits knew we didn't need their help. I can't offer you an imprint and I don't want to. But what I can offer you is me. What I can offer you is a marriage by choice because of love. What I can offer you is all the normal fixings of a real relationship. We argue yeah but that's our signature. The other wolves can't even bring themselves to raise their voices and are puppets to the imprint. I know you don't want a puppet and don't want to _be_ a puppet. Our marriage will be just as strong without an imprint because _we_ chose each other and we have the bond of being wolves. Something even the imprints can offer."-Paul finished. He leaned his forehead on hers and could hear her heart pounding.

This time, this proposal was different. The atmosphere, their feelings, their connection, everything. No, it wasn't imprinting but there was an unbreakable bond that was forming between the two and Paul could feel it.

"So I'm going to ask again."-he turned to face her completely and her heart accelerated and she started crying. He tried to fight the tightness in his throat to no avail so he just let his eyes cry. "Leah Clearwater, the unimprinted love of my life and my soulmate. Will you do me the greatest honor a man could ever have and marry me?"-he asked. This time he knew the answer and he was right. He was doing it the right way this time.

"Yes."-she breathed. He pulled her to him and they kissed on the edge of the cliff. As if a sign from the spirits and Taha Aki himself, the usual gray sky parted and the sun shined down on the two on the cliff. They pulled back to embrace each other with his chin resting on her head. Paul looked to the sky to see a wolf figure in the shape of a cloud nod and just like that the clouds rolled back in. He marveled for a second at what he'd just seen before smiling and hugging Leah close.

"I'll even take the dust mite."-Leah smiled up at him.

"You will?"-he smiled. She must really love him because that ring was small and ugly hell and she was totally in her right to turn him down.

"Well I'm not taking that leech ring."-she said and he laughed.

"I got you something even better."-he said.

"Oh my God you didn't really rob a jewelry store, did you?"-she shouted and he laughed.

"No. I didn't buy you anything at all."-he smirked.

"Huh?"-she said confused.

"Look down."-he instructed.

She excitedly looked down and all around not seeing anything until something caught her eye.

"When did you…?"-she stammered. On her ring finger was a hand-crafted ring of both of their wolves but each of their wolves had their human eyes.

"I slipped it on while I was talking."-he said touching it.

"Paul it's…I don't know what to say."-she said getting teary eyed again.

"It's a symbol of us. A _proper_ symbol. It's my wolf with your wolf but they have our human eyes because both of our beings are intertwined. I'm yours in both human and spirit world. No matter the form I take, I'm right there with you."-he said pointing at her heart.

"Paul…I'm right there with you too."-Leah cried happy tears, hugging the ring to her. "I love it so much. It's better than any diamond you could've gotten me. And it doesn't stink."-she smiled. He laughed.

"The reason I've been avoiding you is because it took me a while to make it and I wanted to get it just right. I didn't want to see you before it was finished. Plus, I figured we probably needed some space from each other to get our heads on straight. My next conversation was going to be this one and me asking you to marry me one more time. I wasn't asking without this ring being finished. Sam even helped me out by agreeing to ask you to patrol by the cliffs so I could finally talk to you."-he admitted. Leah pulled back slowly.

"You mean Sam was in on this?"-she asked. Paul felt like he was in dangerous territory.

"Um yeah…"-he said trying to pull her back into a hug. "But only Sam knows I'm asking you again."-he tried. "Ouch."-he wheezed.

"You couldn't have picked anybody else?"-she hit him again.

"Ouch! What was that one for?"-he shouted, glaring at her.

"For making me cry!"-she shouted, rubbing her ring.

"Well wait until we get married I'll really make you cry."-he shouted back.

"You better!"-she punched him.

"I will."-he shoved her and they started laughing play wrestling.

Back at the Clearwater home the pack was gathered for lunch.

"Well they're talking again."-Embry smiled.

"Who?"-Jacob asked with a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Leah and Paul. I hear them coming out of the woods now."-Embry said.

"They're arguing?"-Sam asked confused.

"Yup."-Embry laughed.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I'm so glad."-Seth smiled.

Just then the door burst open and Leah and Paul came in arguing.

"Hey what's going on?"-Sue asked coming from the bathroom.

"Leah and Paul are arguing."-Sam said looking at Paul with questions in his eyes.

"So all is right in the world again. Hallelujah!"-Quil shouted.

"Why are you arguing?"-Sue asked cautiously.

"I asked her to marry me."-Paul said.

"We know."-the room said collectively.

"No I mean I asked her to marry me _again_."-Paul clarified. Everyone groaned.

"Oh…"-they said not knowing what to do. Why did she turn him down this time?

"Maybe next time?"-Jared tried.

"Leah, how could you?"-Sue was disappointed. After their talk she still turned him down?

"The first two times were entertaining but damn third time is not the charm."-Jacob shook his head.

"Oh no she said yes."-Paul clarified with a smile.

"OH!"-they all gasped and jumped up to congratulate the two. They were more relieved than anything.

"I was going to say dude move on but this is better."-Jared breathed.

"So you finally said yes?"-Sam said to Leah. She just looked at him at first and when he went to walk away she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"He told me what you did. Thanks Sam."-she whispered for just his ears. Sam was stunned but eagerly returned the hug. She was in a really good mood so he knew she'd deny this ever happened.

"Your welcome. I hate to admit it but you two were made for each other."-he smiled and although there was a hint of sadness in his voice and in his eyes, he was very genuine. Leah would always be a part of him but he'd moved on and was glad that she'd moved on too. Granted when he saw it was with Paul that shocked the hell out of him.

Leah looked down at her ring and clasped it in her hand.

"Now I know."-she smiled at Paul. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned and smiled back and tapped his heart and she tapped hers.

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _: Hope you like! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows they are much loved! *kisses* I thought this story was cute and hope you enjoyed it too. If you haven't already, check out my update to_ _ **Blackwater**_ _ **AZ Never Before**_ _. I'll be updating that next with G God and then hopefully_ _ **Flag On Play.**_

 _The need of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read and I need you to review…so I can wish you a very merry, happy and blessed Good Friday and Resurrection Sunday!_


End file.
